Kira Izuru's Nightmare
by Kira Izuru
Summary: Something terribly wrong happens during one of Gin's drinking parties, and Kurotsuchi has been involved! Izuru wakes up the next day and finds out that he's been turned into a woman! GinXKira.
1. The Drunken Night

It was a Monday morning, and Izuru had a headache. He sat up and grabbed his head, thinking it was a really bad thing to go drinking on a Sunday night, or any night, for that matter. He dragges himself to the bathroom, turns on the shower, and waddles his way in.

_The night before..._

_"Izuru, come join us!" said Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of squad 11._

_"Well, I don't know..." replied Izuru._

_"Yes, join us for a drink!" answered Gin Ichimaru, Captain of squad 3._

_"Well, I guess..." Ichigo grabs Izuru by the sleeve and sits him next to Mayuri Kurotsuchi._

_After a few drinks, Izuru wasn't acting like his normal, shy self. He was happily dancing around with Yoruichi, stepping on almost everyone's feet. After stepping on Ichigo's foot (for the fifth time that night), Izuru straightens out and smiles. "H-Hey, guys, w-we should play truth or dare! I-It'll be lots of FUN!" Ichimaru looks around the room and didn't see any objections. "Okay, sure!"_

_Izuru was the first to go. He looks around the room for his first victim, untill he comes across Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of squad 6 and Rukia's older brother. He smiles. "Truth or Dare?"_

_"Dare, I guess..." sighed Byakuya. He could tell this was going to be a long night._

_"I dare you to give Renji a wedgie!" Renji looked at him, and then straight at Byakuya. "OH, HELL NO!" Renji starts to run to the door, hands on the rim of his shorts. Byakuya stops him by standing in front of the door, a giant smirk on his face. He grabs the waist of the shorts at the back and pulls straight up, making Renji let out the loudest shriek anyone as ever heard out of him. Renji stands straight up, face crooked by the emmense uncompfortable feeling of pain he has never felt before. "Okay, Renji, it's your turn."_

_Still picking at his butt, he picks out the guy in the glasses, Uryu Ishida. "Uryu, truth or dare?"_

_"Truth... definently truth..." Renji points at Orihime. "Do you deep down love this woman?" Uryu turns to the ground, blushing the whole time. He fixes his glasses, then looks slightly at Orihime. "Yes, I do." Orihme giggles slightly, then turns his head towards hers and kisses him. There was an aww echoing through the room and down the hallways when they stop. Izuru suddenly stands up and laughs. "MORE SAKE, EVERYONE!" He picks up the empty sake bottle and shakes it. "Well, I guess we don't have anymore TO drink..."_

_"I have an extra bottle!" Kurotsuchi says in excitement and hands it to Izuru. Everyone shakes their heads. "I think I've had enough for tonight..." everyone says in unison. _

_"Fine, suit yourself..." Izuru chugs almost half of the bottle down when he starts to wobble. "Wow... t-this stuff...is... st-strong..." He collaps to the ground and passes out._

Present Time...

Izuru starts rinsing his hair, and then that's when he noticed something unusual. His chest felt... bloated. He looks down, and stares in shock.

"GAAAAHHHH!! WHAT THE HELL?!"


	2. What'S Going On!

Renji, Byakuya, and Gin were abruptly awoken from Izuru's scream. All three of them run straight into the bathroom, which was next door to all three squad members rooms. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING LIKE THAT??" the three of them say in unison. Izuru turns around, his face in shock. "Look at my body, and then you'll know!!"

Izuru had...boobs. No male genitals... Oh my.

"RANGIKU!!" the men yell in unison before falling to the ground in a bloody nose fit. Rangiku Matsumoto, squad 10's fukutaichou, runs into the bathroom in a panic. "What's wrong? Did someone get hurt?!" The first thing she sees are the guys laying in a puddle of blood in the doorway. "Now what happened here?" They pointed to Izuru. "Look..."

Rangiku couldn't hold it in. She goes into a laughing spree, right in front of the men's eyes. _Does she have no shame on a man's pride? _The men said coincidentally in their thoughts together. Rangiku puts a hand on his almost completely naked, newly gender-ized shoulder. She finishes her laughing fit and collects herself. She looks straight in his (or should I say 'her') eyes and smiles. "Heh... you drank Kurotsuchi's 'Female's Sake', didn't you?" Izuru gives her a look like she had something hanging from her nose. " Wait, you mean that new potion he came up with last week that's supposed to increase a woman's breast size and make her 'night time fun time' more... ya know..."

"Exactly." She lets go of her and puts her hand on her hips. "Well, I guess that I'm going to have to do something about it myself, now won't I?"


End file.
